It's a Tribal Thing
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: Isabella Black was put into an adoption agency when she was one month old. At 16, she got out and went on a search to find her family. When she finds them, she in for a ride of a lifetime. Rated T for future reference. Flames allowed. ON HOLD!
1. Trying to find my family

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight…*sniffs*

Chapter One

My name is Isabella Black, but I like to be called Bella or BB. My father's name is Billy Black.

My father left me in an adoption agency one month after my mother died giving birth to twins. Me and my brother. She had had enough time to name us before she fell asleep and never woke up. His name was Jacob Lee Black and mine was Isabella Marie Black.

I never got adopted permanently because people tended to not like my attitude, my personality, my looks, and me in general. I was "different", evidently. When I did get adopted, I never stayed more than a week at someone's house.

So I was in the same adoption agency for 16 years. Sure, I had left it to go shopping for the agency because I was the oldest there. But that was it.

As soon as I turned 16, I told the agents that I was done. I walked out of the front doors and never looked back.

Personally, I think that they got so sick and tired of me and my attitude that they were glad to see me go.

As I walked, no, traveled would be more precise. As I _traveled_, I met a lot of nice people who were glad to take me under their wing. I never stayed more than a week, maybe two weeks tops if I liked the family.

I was on a mission to find my father.

And here I am, in a tank top and cut-off jeans that the last couple gave me a few hours ago, so they were fairly clean, at the La Push forest line facing the Ouiluete High School, watching my father teach a class. I went up to the front doors and walked in. I walked to the Front Office so I could sign in.

I opened the door and a woman's head popped up.

"Good afternoon. I'm Mrs. Salvatore. How can I help you today?"

"Hi. My name is Isabella Black." Her eyes widened after I said that. "I'm here to see Billy Black. Personal business," I added, before she had a chance to speak.

"Of course, Ms. Black. Just sign here please." She handed me a pen and a clipboard that held the visitors names. I signed and handed it back to her.

"There you go, Mrs. Salvatore. There is no need to show me where Mr. Black is at."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good day." I nodded and walked out.

I walked to my father's classroom and knocked softly, but loud enough for someone to hear it. One of the students opened the door and sat back down.

The kid called to a man sitting at a desk in the front of the room. "Mr. Black, someone's at the door for you."

He looked up and said, "Thank you, Jacob." His gaze shifted to me. He froze.

"Good afternoon. Are you Billy Black?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm Billy Black. Can I help you?" He asked me, his voice wavering slightly, after a moment or two.

"Yes, you can. Can we talk, please?" I glanced at Jacob, who was listening and looking at me with confusion. "In private?" He blushed and looked down at his work. I looked back at Billy.

He nodded. "How about after school? Say about 2:50?"

I glanced at the clock. It read 2:40 p.m. 10 minutes.

"Okay, I'll be in the office." I turned and started to walk out the door.

"Wait." Billy called. I turned back to him. "What's your name?" He asked.

I debated for a few seconds. _Should I tell him? Why not? He deserves to know who I am. _

"Isabella." I said, thoughtfully. I looked back at Jacob, who, once again, was listening and looking at me. "Isabella Black."

His face registered shock and so did our father's, when I looked back at him before I turned and walked out the door and to the office.

When I reached it, I opened the door and sat down at one of the chairs. I took out my IPOD, which was in my pocket, and turned it on.

The first song that came on was _Jesus Take The Wheel _by Carrie Underwood.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy  
With the baby in the backseat_

Fifty miles to go and she was running low  
On faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning  
On a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat  
Sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life

I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, ooh

I was a _huge _country fan.

I listened to a couple more Carrie Underwood songs before Billy came and got me.

"Isabella?" I looked over to the office door and saw Billy standing there, waiting for me. I turned off my IPOD and got up to walk over to him.

"Yes?"

"Come on." I followed him back to the room. I stopped short when I saw Jacob in the room, doing his homework. I looked over to Billy.

"He has a right to know." He said.

"So, you know?" I asked him, quietly. "And he doesn't?"

"You look so much like Sarah." I'm guessing Sarah was my mother's name. "Your eyes are like mine, though. Jacob's like you but opposite. He has Sarah's eyes, but my face." He told me, just as quietly. "He always asked if he had a twin. I always told him no."

"Come on. Let's tell him." I said to Billy, taking his hand and squeezing it before letting go. He threw me a quick smile. I gave him one back.

He opened the door and went in. I followed. Jacob looked up and waited for us to sit down. As soon as we did, he asked me, "Who are you?" I looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"Jacob…" Billy warned.

"No Billy. Let me handle this. He needs to hear it from me." I told him, not looking away from Jacob. I heard Billy sigh and sit down.

"Has the attitude of her mother, too." He mumbled. I smirked.

"Jacob, do you remember your mother?" I asked him.

"Vaguely. I remember dad saying that she died from an illness about a month or two after I was born." I felt a pang of hurt pass through me as he said this. "Why?"

"Well, Jacob, ou-your- mother's death wasn't entirely true." He looked confused. "Billy lied to you. Your mother didn't die from an illness. She died about a hour or two after giving birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Their names were Jacob Lee Black and…" I took a deep breath and hesitated. "Isabella Marie Black." I told him.

Shock crossed his face. It went away and was quickly followed by full blown anger towards Billy and mainly me.

I knew how he felt. I would be angry too if a long lost sibling came up to me saying your their and your father lied to you about your mother's death.

But I had no idea how angry he was. He was angry enough to start shaking.

But I needed to have him clamed down if he wanted to hear my story.

"Jacob." I put my hand on his arm. His shaking grew. "Jacob, stop it!" I said. I was angry now. I was _shaking_, just like Jacob.

The anger I had when I was in the agency, when I was rejected by families just because I was different, and the anger I felt when my best friends left me in that awful adoption agency, all came at me at once. My rage kept building and building.

I was aware that Billy was yelling in his cell phone, yelling at whoever he was talking to, to get their butts down here. After he hung up, he pulled me and Jacob out the classroom door, out the school doors, and into the forest line that I came out of to go to the school.

He kept pulling us and pulling us, until finally we got to a meadow. When we entered it, I snapped. _My rage made me snap. _I felt intense pain. I doubled over and screamed in agony.

All of a sudden, I exploded into a…

_Wolf?????_


	2. My New Life

**A/N Hey guys! I just got done reading the reviews everyone has sent me. I must admit… I wasn't expecting 26 reviews at least in one chapter. Well as I re-read my chapter that I put up, I realized that I had a disclaimer… well on most of my stories, I have decided to only have ONE disclaimer. I think that they are a waste of time trying to keep up with them and trying to **_**remember**_** them. So here it is… and remember! This is the last disclaimer for this WHOLE STORY!!! **

***Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, Bella, or the pack. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. *sniffs***

**Okay there you go! Enjoy chapter 2 of It's a Tribal Thing!**

Chapter 2

I stood in shock.

As I stood, shaking my head trying to figure out what had just happened, I felt something hit me in my side._ Hard_.

Whatever it was, it started to snap and growl _at me_.

What happened next, I swear to you, it was pure instinct of my new wolf side.

I turned and saw a russet-colored wolf crouched in front of me, still snapping and growling at me. I lunged at it and my jaws locked around its neck.

We fought for a few more , out the corner of my eye, I saw a huge back wolf (A/N guess who?!) run out of the trees.

_Stop!!! _A man's voice yelled.

I yelped in surprise when I felt the power that that one simple word held, but it had no effect on me. Except for the surprise.

Evidently, the wolf that I had fought was used to it.

_Jacob phase back now! _The man ordered_._

I watched as Jac_- wait… Jacob?!?!?! The fricken wolf I fought was my _brother_?! Oh god! Billy is going to kill me. _Ithought.

_Brother? _The guy asked, his voice confuse_d. Who are you?_

I knew that that those two questions were only a fraction of the questions that were forming in his head.

_Isabella Black._

He had begun circling me. Unconsciously, my eyes were watching his every step. He froze when I said, "Black."

_Isabella Black? As in Billy Black?_ He asked me.

I sighed. _How many times do I have to say my name today? Yes, Isabella _Black. I thought to him. _Although, I do prefer Bella or B.B._

_Do you know a boy named Embry Call or Quil Ateara?_

_I_ did_. They were my best friends when we were in the adoption agency together. They got adopted when I was in the agency 10 or 11 years. Why?_ The way I thought about them showed the guy that I cared for them a lot, especially Embry.

_You'll figure it out in a little bi. Why don't you tell me your story? _He asked.

_Why don't _you _tell me your _name_ first off? I don't like calling you "the guy" or "the man" all the time. I'm starting to get annoyed with it._ I retorted._ And while you're at it, what am I?_

_I am Sam Uley, the alpha of the Ouiluete Pack of La Push._ He told me._ You, Bella, are a werewolf._

_Seriously?_

He nodded.

_Well, that explains my temperature. _I mumbled.

_Temperature?_

_You see, all my life I knew I was different. My temperature was always above 105° but never went past 109°. Because of that before I came here, my life has been upside down. I was never adopted for a long period of time. _I told him, sadly.

_You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Bella._

_I know. I need to tell someone about it. The anger I have dealt with these past 16 years has reached its peak. All I'm asking for you to do is _listen_. Listen, not judge._

_Okay._

_Also, you might want to lay down for this. It is a very long story. _I told him, as I was started to lay down. He did the same.

I showed him my _whole _life. From when I was a baby to when I met Quil and Embry to the reason why I came here.

_I've always had perfect memory, pretty much photographic. I remember my mother even though I saw only one time in my entire life. I can even, if I wanted to, draw a picture of her. Jacob has Billy's face but her eyes. Where as I have her face but Billy's eyes. But the only way to be absolutely sure that Billy is _my _father, is to do DNA testing. I have no doubt that Jacob is Billy's and Sarah's son,_ I finished.

He was silent. I waited.

_So Billy is your father and Jacob is your brother._

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

_Yes. Billy told me before we told Jacob._

We both fell silent.

I looked around. I didn't see Billy or Jacob.

I turned to Sam. He answered my "unspoken" question.

_They went to Emily's house._

_Who's Emily?_

_My fiancée._

_Oh._

He nodded.

_Do you want to meet the rest of the pack?_

_Sure._

_Follow me._ He got up and started to walk toward the edge of the meadow, while stretching his legs.

I got up and started to follow him. But before I took three steps, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground with a yelp. I still wasn't used to walking on four legs.

I cursed.

Hearing that, Sam turned around and saw me. He was silent.

I could tell he was trying hold in his laughter.

I sighed. _Get it over with._ I told him.

He busted out laughing.

It lasted all but about 30 seconds before I got bored.

_Care to help me up? _I asked him.

His laughter subsided, but a grin was still on his face.

_Oh how I would like to slap that smirk off your face. _I thought.

That one thought sent him laughing again.

I growled softly, playfully but still a warning.

He shut up quickly.

_I have no privacy, do I? _

_Nope. Not unless you're human again. But then we can see what you did when you next go into wolf form again. _He told me.

_Oh god._

He smirked. _Sorry, but that's the way it is. Don't like it, tough luck._

_Oh shut up and help me up please._

He trotted over to me and pushed me on my side.

Soon enough, I was able to get up and walk on four legs.

_You gonna lead or am I going to have to race you to Emily's?_

_And how are you going to be able to get there without getting lost?_

_Umm… let me think. You're scent. Duh._

_How about a race? The first one to the house gets 10 muffins that Emily made, if the boys haven't eaten them all by the time we get there._

_Deal._

_On the count of five._

_One…_I started.

_Two…_

_THREE!!! _I yelled.

I took off, following Sam's scent to a beautiful house. I touched the house with my nose.

_I win!!! _I told him, playfully.

He came out of the woods about 5 seconds later. He was panting.

Durn. I didn't think I was that fast. I wasn't even out of breath.

_That's…because… you… cheated…_He said, in-between breaths.

I grinned triumphantly.

_Well, snooze you lose. _I told him. _I never said I played fair._

I waited for him to catch his breath.

_Come on!!_ I whined._ I want to taste Emily's muffins!!!_

_Fine, fine! I'll phase and have Emily get some clothes for you. _He told me._ Oh, and please don't stare at her._

_Why wou-_ I started to say. But he phased quickly and put on a pair of cut off jeans.

I growled at him, for not letting me finish talking.

He turned and smirked at me.

I growled again.

He went up to the house and went inside.

I heard voices inside when he opened the door. Most of them were male, but I could hear some female voices.

I laid down and waited.

Suddenly, I smelled this horrible sickly sweet smell.

I turned and saw a female that had really pale skin, almost translucent, fire-engine red hair, and red eyes laced with black. The male that was with her had dark skin, black dreadlocks, and red eyes laced with black, same as the female.

"Oh look. The mutts have another one." The female said to her companion.

I snarled. That offended me. One of those "mutts" was my brother.

She started to circle me in a hunting crouch. I followed her.

"I've always wondered what would happen if I bit one of them and what their blood would taste like." She said thoughtfully. "Thankfully, now I have a chance."

She leaped at me and I met her in the middle. We made a huge crashing sound that I bet could be heard all the way down in Mexico.

*In Mexico*

"¿Has oído que el ruido, Rose?"  
"¡Sí! Parecía una milla de distancia derrumbe!"

**Translation:**

"**Did you hear that noise, Rose?"**

**"Yeah! Sounded like a rockslide miles away!"**

***Back to La Push* (A/N Sorry just had to put that in there. I thought that it was **

**funny. Hope you did to. Back to the story!)**

We started to fight. I saw some guys come out of the house that Sam went into. Shock was on their faces.

I growled loudly, as if I was saying, "Mind helping me out here?!"

After that, they went into action. They leaped off the porch and phased into wolves.

_Ahhh… you guys must be part of the pack._ I thought.

I heard a chorus of "yes's".

_Well, good. Now help me out here please!_

They started to fight the black haired one.

"Victoria! Come on! There's too many of them." He said.

Victoria snarled at me. "I'll come back to kill you later, _dog_."

She turned and ran to help the black guy. "Laurent, come on." They turned and ran toward the beach.

I didn't have the strength to run after them.

But the guys did. They took off after them like a bat out of hell.

I limped over to the porch and whined and scratched at the door.

I saw Sam come out and ask me, "What happened?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

Realization dawned on his face. "You need clothes." I nodded and glared at him.

He yelled back into the house. "Hey, Emily?"

"Yes, Sam?" A woman's voice called back.

"Can you get 3 pairs of jeans for the guys and a t-shirt and cut-off jeans from your closet, please?" He asked.

"Sure." Her voice laced with confusion as why he would need some of her clothes.

Soon, I saw her come into the hall where me and Sam were standing. As she turned, I saw the most likely reason why Sam didn't want me to stare at her. On the left side of her face wer three long scars going from her temple to under the shirt she wore.

She stopped when she saw me. "New wolf?" She asked, warily.

He nodded and took the clothes from her. "Can you go make some more muffins, please? I think that Bella is hungry."

Shock crossed her face. "Another girl?"

Now, _I _was confused. There was another girl wolf like me?

She and Sam talked for a few more minutes. She finally nodded. She took one last glance at me and walked back into, what I am assuming, the kitchen or the living room.

Sam handed me the t-shirt and cut jeans.

I took them in my mouth and put them on the floor. I looked at him.

"What?"

I glared at him.

"OH!!!! To change back to human, think of your most favorite thing in the whole world, and then you should turn back." He told me.

I dipped my head in thanks. I took the clothes off the ground and trotted into the woods, behind a bush. I set the clothes down and sat down.

I tried very hard to think what my most favorite thing in my whole life was.

Having a family. Nothing. Quil. Na-da. Embry. Zilch.

I was starting to get desperate. I thought of random things.

Hotdogs, ice cream, reading, swimming, eating in general. None of that worked.

SLEEPING!!!

I phased so quickly, that I didn't even notice. I was still thinking of things when I noticed that I was shivering slightly. I looked at my body in wonder.

I grinned. I thought about wolves. I phased.

_Awesome! _I thought.

Sleeping. I went human.

I laughed and put on Emily's clothes.

_I'm going to have to thank Emily for these. _

I ran back to Sam who was waiting on the porch.

"Hey Sam!" He looked around and shock registered on his face when he saw me. I grinned.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"Welcome to the pack and La Push, Washington." He welcomed me.

"Thank you." I told him. "I have a question. Is Emily one of us?"

He shook his head. "No. She's my imprint."

"What's an imprint?"

"You'll figure it out later."

_What's up with the cryptic messages??_ I thought.

"Come on." He opened the door and went inside. I followed him until we reached the living room. All the chattering that was taking place stopped as soon as I walked in.

Suddenly, I felt a little self-conscious.

"Guys, this is Bella." Sam introduced me to them. "Bella, meet the pack."

One of the guys spoke up. "I'm Paul." I nodded. "This is Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Jacob, Billy, Le-."

"B.B.?" A voice spoke in disbelief. A female voice. A voice that I would recognize any where along with two other people.

"Le-le??" I turned to look behind me.

Yup, sure enough Leah Clearwater was standing behind Sam.

I ran to give her a huge hug, which she gladly returned.

"Why the hell are you here Bella?" She asked me. "I thought that the agency wouldn't let you go until you were 18… and your what 13, 14?"

"16, but that's not the point. Where the hell have you been?? You couldn't at least come visit me in the place that I call a prison??" I scolded her playfully.

"Well, I would have but I have been on patrol all the time and with vampires on La Push territory, I just haven't had the time lately." She told me.

"Well, how come you're here? Last I heard, I woman called Sue came to adopt you. You never told me her last name. What is it?"

"Clearwater."

"Oh…wait! _Clearwater???_"

"Yeah and Seth is my younger brother."

"Well, looks like you and I have both had a happy ending after all." I grinned, remembering the fun times we had when we were little. She was like a big sister to me.

"So did Quil and Embry." She added, slyly.

"Well that's ni-. Wait… come again…" I said, slowly.

"You remember when Quil and Embry got adopted around the same time I did?" I nodded. "Well that was because they were going to phase soon and their parents knew it."

"But that means…"

"That means that Quil and Embry are here and that they are werewolves, like us."

"You never knew my last name." I whispered, mainly to myself. "My last name." I shook my head. I knew that Leah was going to ask what was I talking about, but she was interrupted.

Right then, the door opened and in came three guys in jeans and no shirts. Two of them stopped as soon as they saw me. I looked at there faces. I froze.

"Quil… Embry…"

"B.B." they whispered. I ran to them and they opened there arms for me to jump in. Silent tears started to fall off my cheeks and onto their shoulders.

"I've missed you, guys." I said glancing into their eyes.

Quil gave me a kiss on the cheek as did Embry. When Embry did it, we locked eyes.

All of a sudden, I felt as if all the strings that were holding me to this world was gone.

Quil didn't matter to me. Neither did Leah.

It was as if my life was centered around one single person.

Embry Call was holding me to this world.

**Okay! How about that? Was it good? Horrible? Tell me!!!! If you do, I'll give a sneak peak of Chapter 3!!!! Please review!!!! If you don't, I won't update for a month! Thanks!**


	3. Beautiful Lagoon

Chapter 3

After I got over the shock that my best friends were here and that something just happened between me and Embry, I got mad.

"Where the hell have you two been?! Leah, I can understand. But you two… you two _promised_ me that you would come back for me!!" I yelled at Quil and Embry.

They stood silent, waiting for my anger to get out of my system, before trying to talk. I was grateful that they knew me that well.

But Billy, however, barely knew me.

"Bella…" He warned me.

I turned on him. "Don't 'Bella' me! You didn't even try to come and get me. What right do you have to talk to me! Your own _daughter_!! Leah, Quil, and Embry were a better family than you!" I was shaking violently now. I heard everyone gasp except for Jacob, Billy, Leah, Sam, Quil, and Embry.

I knew that if I didn't get out now, I was going to phase and someone was going to get very badly.

I glanced at the door. Jacob was in the way.

I walked up to him.

"Jacob, move." I said.

"No."

"Jacob, move now please," I said, gritting my teeth.

"No."

_ Oh my god! Does he not understand the word move?!_

"Jacob," I started in a deathly quiet, calm tone, while looking him straight in his eyes. "Do you not realize or understand that if you don't move, someone is going to get hurt? Would you like it if I gave Emily another pair of scars or give Billy some new ones?" Sam growled at the mention of Emily.

There was silence. I mean complete silence. You could even here the crickets chirping outside!! But still, he did not move.

"Oh my god! Just fricken move Jacob!" I demanded.

In that demand, I felt the alpha position slide from Sam to me.

I was confused, but at least that order made him move.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

I ran out the door and jumped over the picket fence. In mid-air I phased quicker than when Jacob phased earlier today.

I kept running until I came to a very beautiful lagoon.

I looked around me as I caught my breath. It was the most beautiful place that I had ever been to. I trotted over to the water. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

I had black, white, and russet colored fur, but my paws were covered in grey fur, like booties. The tips of my ears were gray as well.

All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap.

I froze.

I heard some gasps come from behind me, about a yard from the tree line.

I sighed. It was them.

I turned and nodded my head. Quil, Leah, and Embry came out. **(A/N Here's a virtual cookie for everyone who got it right!!!) **Leah held a pair of clothes in her hands for me. I didn't meet Embry's eyes as I took them from her and went behind a tree. I thought of sleeping and phased back, painfully if I might add. I quickly put on the clothes.

I walked out and saw that Leah was sitting by the water with her feet in it. She was staring at the water as if it was talking to her. Quil was sitting on a log in deep thought. I looked at Embry and saw that he was in deep thought too, but he was sitting on a rock.

I cleared my throat. They all jumped up.

They all looked at me warily. I nodded.

Leah run up to me and hugged me. I gave her a hug in return, as tightly as I could possibly manage. Quil and Embry were watching us tensely.

"I'm sorry." I said to them. They nodded their heads.

I let go of Leah and hugged Quil.

He was like the brother I never had, at least before Jacob met me. I turned to Embry.

He put his arms around me. I held on tightly and laid my head down on his chest.

It was awhile until I felt completely calm.

I slid out of Embry's grasp and grabbed his hand. I said, "Come on."

**A/N Hey guys!! I finished the third and fourth chapter!!! I felt so bad that I haven't updated in so long (although it was only like 8 days ago!). I know it is a short chapter, but I felt that I needed to stop right there!! I'm sorry, but was it worth it?? You guys will find out the reason why Billy put Bella in the adoption place in a couple of chapters. The next chapter I think is going to be REALLY funny!!! Thanks for reading! And remember if you review, I give you a virtual cookie and I update faster!!!! TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)! **

**~Living for Today a.k.a Katie**


	4. The Race

**Hey guys! I felt like being nice and going ahead and putting up TWO chapters at once. But they are short! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4

We walked together back to Emily's house. I was still holding Embry's hand with my right, and Leah's with my left. Quil was in front of us.

Soon, we broke out of the woods and I could see Emily's house in the distance.

I had an idea.

"Quil, stop." I said. He turned and looked at me questionably.

"Who's the fastest out of you three on foot?" I asked.

"Me." He answered.

I grinned. _Perfect_. "How about a little bet?"

His face brightened. I continued.

"You and I are going to race to Emily's house. Whoever loses has to pay the winner $500 and they have to do whatever the winner tells them to do for two weeks. Leah will run ahead to decide who the winner is. Embry will run behind us to make sure we don't fight of cheat. Deal?" I said.

"Deal."

I motioned for Leah to go run to Emily's house. I waited until she was about a couple of meters before I said, "Ready to get your ass kicked, Quil?" I smirked.

"Mine? What about yours?" He retorted.

"Oh don't worry about me! Just keep your mind set on how you're going to get me my $500, since I know you don't have over $250."

I walked to line that Embry had drawn when we were talking.

"On the count of three." I said. "One…" I got in my running stance.

"Two…" Quil got into his.

"THREE!!!" yelled Embry.

I let him get ahead of me about 10 yards. I was letting him think that he was going to win, that I was a chicken.

Suddenly, I started to run. Embry kept up my pace. For now.

I kept running faster and faster until I ran past Quil. He had an astonished face. I blew past the trees. In the distance, I saw that Leah had brought the pack out to watch. They were cheering me on.

I ran and ran until I was close to the finishing line. I slowed down as soon as I ran over it. They were all whooping. I chuckled.

"Dang girl! You can run!" Leah exclaimed.

I smirked. "Who wants to have a bet that it will take Quil 10 minutes to get hear? Say, $50 each?" They all agreed, even Leah. "Oh, and he's going to want to ask you guys to give him $500. Say no, please."

"Okay." They chorused.

*10 minutes later*

"Dang Quil, you run slow!!!" I yelled. He had just passed the finishing line.

"Let me guess… you misjudged the distance and didn't think that I could beat you." He nodded.

I turned to the pack. I held out my hand. "Pay up!!"

They all grudgingly put fifty dollars in my hand.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said.

I counted the money. "Five hundred dollars! If Quil gives me my $500, I'll have $1000." I said happily.

"What did you guys bet on?" Quil asked.

"That it would take you 10 minutes to finish the race." I shrugged and started to walk inside.

Something hit me in the back of my head.

I froze.

"You shouldn't have done that, Quil Austin Ateara." I said in a deadly calm voice.

**I'm sorry!! I know I'm mean but it also looked like a good place to stop. I like watching you suffer!!! *EVIL LAUGH* But seriously did you like it? Hate it? In the middle? PLEASE TELL ME!!!**


	5. Arguments and Love

****Hey guys! Sorry for the a little more than three months ago update! I was just very busy these last months of school, with having tests and awards, camp, etc. You get the gist. But anyways, I figured that I wouldn't keep you guys suffering any more and finally got my butt back on this story. To be completely honest with you guys, I almost forgot about this story. **** Sorry… but here is chapter 6 of my story, ****It's a Tribal Thing****. I am currently writing chapter seven but still have some to go. By the way thanks for everything. For all the support, **_**Peace. Love. Jacob Black**_**, it really stunned me that someone would actually wish me good luck and for help if I needed it. If you guys want to see the review that they wrote, go ahead! Anyway thanks again and without further ado, here is Chapter 6.****

**Chapter 6**

I turned around very slowly. I heard someone say, "Now you've done it Quil."

"What did you hit me with?" I asked him in my deathly calm, which translated in my, I'm-fucking-pissed-at-you, voice.

"Umm…I…I…umm…" he hesitated.

"I asked you a question, Austin. What did you hit me with?" I repeated. I only called him Austin if I was really pissed off, like I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you.

I actually wasn't mad at him. Well, it depends on whether or not he decides to lie to me on what he hit me with.

I was trying my hardest not to bust out laughing as he kept stuttering.

"Good god! Just spit it out!" I demanded, with a tenor in my voice that was unfamiliar to me, yet familiar. Apparently, the others recognized it _very_ well. They looked at Sam with shock, and then they looked at me.

I just kept staring at Quil.

"Quil, you're trying my patience. If you don't tell me what you hit me with…" I trailed off, letting my threat hang in the air. Quil's eyes widened.

He looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"A rock." He said, louder. "I hit you with a rock."

_Correct!_

"Thank you." I said, giving him my best smile. I turned on my heel and walked inside. As I sat on the couch, ignoring Billy and the others, I listened in on their conversation.

It was silent for a few moments.

"What the hell just happened?" Paul asked Quil.

I chuckled. Leave it to Paul to break the ice.

But it was Embry who answered.

"You just witnessed the only girl in the world, other than Claire, but she doesn't count because of her age, tell Quil Ateara off and get away with it." He stated. I could tell that he was smirking because of his voice.

I allowed myself one too, before I called out to Quil. "Oh, and Quil? Don't bother asking the pack for money. They won't give it to you."

I heard him come back inside.

"Why the hell not?" He asked me angrily.

"Because I told them not to." I said. I glanced at him. He was shaking, very badly.

_Oh fuck!_ I thought.

I jumped off the couch and dragged his ass outside into the woods. I backed up as soon as I let go of him. A good thing to because he phased as soon as I did.

I phased and shredded the clothes that Emily had given me. I would apologize later.

I felt the others phase as well.

_Quil! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought-yelled._

_ Me? Oh I'm just peachy other than thhe fact that I was humiliated in front of the entire pack because I was beaten in a race by a ucking girl! He yelled back at me._

_ Well, I'm sorry! I was having fun. Or at least trying to! I shot back. I haven't seen my best friends in years, so forgive me if I embarrass one of them in front of people. Hell, I haven't even seen my _father_, since I was pretty much born! I was jealous of Jacob because he had the one thing I wanted more than anything. He had a father. He had someone to look up to. Someone to love and cherish forever. And someone to actually live with. While I had _nothing_! Not even a picture of what my mother or father looked like. All I had of them before I came here was my memories, which if I hadn't had nearly photographic memory, I wouldn't even be here looking for you guys! No one wanted me because I was fucking different. Then you, Leah, and Embry came into my life. You guys became my family. You kept me happy, alive, and most of all, loved. I finally had someone to look up to. I had never felt any of those emotions before you guys came into that orphanage! All because I was different. Even the agents couldn't put up with my attitude! When I left, they were glad to see me go! I never, ever, had a real family. Someone to stay with forever. I never felt like I belonged anywhere before I came here. But now that I have found my father, my brother, my sister, my best friends, and my _pack_ here, I feel loved. I feel like I have finally found somewhere to stay. Somewhere I finally felt like I belonged. A place with my family._

By the time I had finished speaking, I was in tears. I had _never_ cried in public, so this was a first for me.

The others stood frozen.

_Bells… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we didn't come back for you, even though we promised that we would. I'm sorry for the pain that it caused for you, knowing that we had broke our promise. I'm sorry for everything._

I looked at Quil.

_Thank you._ I tried to give him a smile, but I still was in wolf form so it looked funny.

The others came out of their frozen state and started to laugh.

I laughed with them.

I was happy here. This was where I belonged.

I looked at Embry and he looked back at me.

I knew, that even without the telepathic mind link we had, that we were thinking the same thing.

_Home was where I belonged._

**** Hey Guys! So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Need to rewrite it? TELL ME! Once again thank you guys for all your support throughout my stories. I really needed it and plus, it made me smile and be happy. Did you like the ending I made? Please review if you want to! ********


	6. Questions

****Hey guys! Thanks for the love! I really appreciate it and all the support you have given me. I read the reviews for that last chapter and saw that some people wrote that they cried. I'll be honest and say that when I wrote that one part of the chapter, I almost cried myself. It took me about thirty minutes, trying to figure out what to write. I'm glad you guys liked it. So, without further ado, here is chapter 7! Thanks again for the love!****

**Chapter 7: Questions**

_ Guys, come on. Billy is probably starting to worry._ I said.

_ Okay._ They said in unison. It was creepy when they did that. They all phased back except for Quil and I.

_Quil, I'm sorry. _I told him quietly.

You're_ sorry? What the hell for? _He asked me.

_ For embarrassing you in front of the pack._

_ You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. If anything, I should be the one to owe you an apology. I over-reacted. You were just trying to have fun. I understand that now. Anyway, it's okay because I've embarrassed myself plenty of times. Care to see one?_

_ What did you do this time, Quil? _I teased.

_ Hey! It jumped out in front of me out of nowhere. _He defended himself. He showed me the time he ran into the tree.

I busted out laughing. Or at least, I was laugh-barking._ Ah… only you, Quil. Only you._

He stuck his tongue out at me, like the immature kid he was.

"Can you guys phase back now?" Leah said. "Please?"

I jumped. I had forgotten that they were there.

_Only you, Bella. Only you. _Quil said at me, while chuckling.

Me, being the mature teenager I was, just sat down, and shook my head.

_ Ha! _You_, mature? Yeah right!_

I stuck my tongue out at him and said,_ Oh just shut up, Quil!_

Leah waved her hand in front of my face. "Bella? Why can't you phase back?"

I glared at her and pulled on her clothes with my teeth, carefully so I wouldn't put holes in her shirt.

Realization popped into her eyes. "Ohh… well, why didn't you say something?"

_Oh I am this close to biting her ass, sister or not._

Quil laughed.

_ Just shut the hell up Quil!_

I growled at Leah.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll get some clothes for you guys." She went inside.

I rolled my eyes.

She came back out and I took my clothes and went behind a tree.

I phased back and put the clothes on.

_God that's so much better._ As much as I liked being a wolf, it was refreshing to be human again.

I came out from behind the chair and was instantly tackled to the ground.

"Bella!" Leah yelled.

"Hi, Leah." I gasped out. "Need… to… breathe…"

"Oh sorry." She got up.

I took Embry's hand, so I could get up. As I did, I felt an electric shock run through my veins.

I could tell that he felt it too, because he jerked slightly.

I smiled. "Come on." I pulled him toward the door.

As soon as we walked inside, we were bombarded with questions about what happened.

"Quiet!" I yelled. "Please!" I waited until everyone was quiet and settled down before I continued. I looked at the 14 people who were there.

I sat down in-between Leah and Embry. "Okay. One person at a time; each person gets one question and one question _only_." I looked at Quil.

"What?" I shook my head and continued. "Leah will start and we will go to the person you're left or clockwise."

"How many families have you been with?"

I thought about this one. "Well, I wasn't put up for adoption until I was old enough to start school. So that was when I was about 5 or 6 years old. I went to school, got adopted, moved in with said family, went to that school, stay for a few weeks, said family hates me, go back to the agency, start school back up again, and repeat. So, I think I have been in 50 to 100, or so. But I'm not actually sure how many. After the first 15, I stopped counting. Soon the agency finally figured out that no matter what family I was adopted into, I would be sent back to the same agency. So, they used me as an errand girl for about a year and a half to two years. Then I turned 16 and came here." I finished. I so wasn't going to tell them about the Cullen's, which I had finally figured out what they were. Vampires and it was their fault that I had become this. But not even Sam knew about the Cullen's. I would tell the pack about the Cullen's when they trusted me better.

I looked around. Everyone had their mouth open.

"Are you serious, Bella?" Seth asked me. I nodded.

"Quil, you're turn."

"Okay. How many boyfriends have you had?"

I smiled. "About 5-10." His eyes widened. "Hundred."

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouth hit the floor.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

I giggled. Then Leah realized that I was joking.

"God, Bella! Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack."

I just smiled.

By then, people started to talk again.

_Oops. I think that I shouldn't have said that._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. They did. "God, I was only joking."

They all sighed with relief.

"Seriously, I only had two." _One of them was forced though._ I finished in my head.

"That's more reasonable." Quil said.

I shook my head in disbelief. But then again, this is Quil we're talking about so…

"Seth?"

"How old are you?"

"How old is Jacob?"

"16."

"There's your answer."

"But how is that-"

I shook my head. "One question only, Seth. Sorry. Next."

It was Jacob. "How did you know about me?"

I gave him a small smile. "Is it okay if I tell you about that later? Either that or do you want me to tell them about us right now before you have answers?"

"Later." I nodded.

"Okay. Jared?"

"What was the longest you have ever spent with a single family?"

"Um… I think about 5 to 6 weeks, so about 2 months. Next."

What are you allergic to?" Collin asked me.

"Cats, peanuts, and I sneeze a lot when I'm around dust."

"My turn! How do you know Quil, Leah, and Embry?" Brady asked.

"Well, they came into the agency when I was about 10 or 11. Me and Leah instantly clicked. Quil and Embry were her best friends. They became mine as well. Leach became my sister in all but blood. We did everything together. When they got adopted two years after they had been in the agency, they promised they would come back to get me. They never did and I was depressed because we had always kept our promises and they didn't keep the most important one to me. When I came out of my depression about two years after they were adopted, I started to draw. I drew everything I could. I soon became very talented. I would draw people, food, animals, places, sometimes my dreams… I said. "I have some drawings in my bag, which is… somewhere. I would show you them but I don't have my bag."

"Yes you do, Bella." Billy said. "It's right here. I picked it up and brought it home with me as well as Jacob's stuff so Sam could talk to you." He handed my bag to me. I took it from him.

"Thank you Billy. Did you look through it?"

He shook his head. "No. That's your stuff."

"Thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me." I pulled out my sketchbooks. I had several different books. One was for people; another for places; one for my dreams; and the others for random stuff. I showed them a couple of pictures from each book. My absolute favorite one was the drawing I did of the beach. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Oh my god, Bella. This is really good." Leah said.

"I believe that is the best one I have done so far. I make them from memories."

All of a sudden, I heard my phone go off.

**(Ending to "The Only Exception" by Paramore)**

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

I stiffened. That was one of the Cullen's ring tones.

_Oh fuck me twice! _I thought.

****Next chapter will have a lot of cussing. You can skip it but you will be confused on the chapter after the next one. The next chapter will be just the phone call. Who is it? I'll give a virtual cookie, or one of Emily's blueberry muffins, to whoever gets it right. Read and review!****


	7. Long Past Due Update

Hey readers!

I am so terribly sorry for how long I have not been on Fanfiction AND Wattpad. I had actually completely forgotten about wattpad, which would be the reason why I have not updated absolutely _anything_ recently.

However, I am putting this update as a reminder that I have not forgotten my stories. I am actually planning on rewriting some of them and there is a list at the end of this note that will let you know which stories that will be affected. I cannot garuntee any promises on when these chapters will be re-written, but I will probably be taking down the whole story for the public and placing a new story with the same time (possibly). The same goes for wattpad as well.

Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update my stories ASAP for you guys and I appreciate the encouragement that everyone has given me! You guys are awesome (you know who you are) and I cannot thank you enough!

~ Katie ~

**Stories Affected:**

Isabella Riddle

Forgotten Love

Forbidden Truth

It's A Tribal Thing

Over Time

Runaway Fantasies is, as I have stated in the story, abandoned as I had written that on a whim and I could not follow through with it.

Once again, thanks guys!


End file.
